


A Story for Miki

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [21]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Gen, Little Sisters, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Thunderstorms still reminded Akihiko of his sister Miki, years after she passed away.





	A Story for Miki

**Author's Note:**

> For [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton), who requested for a drabble featuring Akihiko, with the keyword "thunder."
> 
> 98\. "Take a deep breath."

Akihiko Sanada had never been afraid of thunderstorms. As a child, he had been too preoccupied elsewhere to pay attention to the phenomena. Over the years, however, he had come to find them depressing.

They still reminded him of his sister Miki, years after she passed away.

Miki Sanada was a quiet girl who kept to herself, her brother being the only one she had opened up to until Shinjiro came along. She spoke little of how she coped with the thunders, even to Akihiko. As boys and girls stayed on different floors at night, he himself couldn’t help her relax and sleep when thunder began roaring after sunset. Not knowing what to do around the other girls, Akihiko never asked about what Miki did to keep herself together.

Then, a thunderstorm hit the region during the day.

For the first time, Akihiko saw, with his own eyes, how his little sister faced her fear: she stood still, as if frozen in time, too startled to scream and cry like other kids. “Miki,” Akihiko whispered, hoping to reach out to her. “I’m here.”

“Hm?” Miki blinked her eyes as she started breaking out of the fear-induced stupor. 

Akihiko held a hand out to her. “C’mere.”

Once Miki took the hand, they walked across the hall together. Akihiko seated her on a stool at the corner and told her a story.

*****

You know the sky always watches over us, right? It’s not just us, though. The sky watches over everyone so life goes on as it wills.

But, you know, there are bad people out there. Some pretend to be good, others try to hide, but they’re among us for sure. The sky knows that, too, and it wants to do something about it.

So, the sky lights up the land with lightning to search for baddies. When it spots one, it yells. That’s the thunder.

You see, Miki, the sky is yelling at bad people right now. Not at you. 

That’s right. Take a deep breath and look outside. The sky is working hard to find and scare bad people away from the rest of us. 

You have nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
